1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electronic component, and a method of manufacturing an electronic component.
2. Related Art
An electronic component such as a quartz crystal resonator including a functional element is fixed in the state in which excitation electrodes provided to the quartz crystal resonator and connection electrodes for connecting the quartz crystal resonator to a drive circuit have conductive contact with each other via a conductive paste such as a solder paste (see, e.g., JP-A-11-261360). In the case of using such a conductive paste, the connecting section between the quartz crystal resonator and each of the connection electrodes might be damaged when an impact such as a drop impact is applied thereto, which is a factor for degrading connection reliability.
Therefore, it is possible to adopt a mounting structure of an electronic component in which a bump electrode composed of a core section having elasticity and a conductive film disposed on the surface of the core section is provided to the excitation electrode, and the bump electrode and the connection electrode have conductive contact with each other via an adhesive. However, in the case of adopting such a bump electrode, outgas generated from the adhesive might change the vibration characteristic of the quartz crystal resonator, thereby degrading the reliability.